Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hydraulic brake pipe assembly and brake pipe fitting tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hydraulic brake pipe assembly that is used in hydraulic lines between a brake master cylinder and a vehicle dynamic control unit, and a brake pipe fitting tool that is used to install and uninstall the hydraulic brake pipe assembly.
Background Information
Vehicles often include one or more vehicle control systems that assist in stabilizing operation of the vehicle in adverse driving conditions. These vehicle control systems can manipulate the hydraulic pressure provided to one or more wheels of the braking system of the vehicle. For example, many vehicles include one, two or all of the following systems: an anti-lock braking system (ABS); a traction control system (TCS) and a vehicle dynamic control (VDC), sometimes referred to as an electronic stability control system (ESC). One or more of these systems can include wheel sensors, with one wheel sensor located at each wheel of the vehicle, where the wheel sensors detect whether any one of the wheels of the vehicle has lost traction (i.e. is rotating faster or slower than the other wheels). These systems react by, for example, manipulating the hydraulic pressure of the braking mechanism at a selected one or ones of the wheels in order to help stabilize the vehicle and regain traction in all four wheels of the vehicle. During certain driving circumstances, one or more of these systems can cause predetermined changes in the hydraulic pressure of the braking system, including repeated pulsing of the hydraulic pressure to one or more of the wheels. This pulsing can sometimes be felt by the vehicle operator via the brake pedal, and/or cause audible noise within the vehicle cabin.